Storm of fire - 1. Kapitel
Hallo zusammen. Hier ist das erste Kapitel von Storm of fire. Kennt jemand von euch einen passenden Namen, nicht auf deutsch, für die Welt der Elfen? Wäre um eine Antwort froh. Danke. Wenn jemand mitmachen will (muss man nicht, aber ich dachte, vielleicht will jemand), kann man den Steckbrief ausfüllen und so eine Elfe erstellen. Name der Elfe: Elfenart: Magie (erfunden oder realistisch): Rang: *Wünsche (habt ihr Wünsche zu euren Charas?): * = muss nicht unbedingt ausgefüllt werden. 1. Kapitel - Richtige Elemente und falsche Elemente Hallo zusammen. Kennt ihr mich? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich bin nämlich Waria und eine Wasserelfe, glaube ich, aber lest doch selbst. Ich erwache früh am Morgen. Die Sonne lässt ihre Strahlen in unsere Wohnung sickern und malt Muster auf den Boden. Ich springe aus dem Bett. Mein Vater ist schon weg. Er muss immer schon früh am Morgen Nachrichten austragen und kommt dann frühestens am späten Abend zurück. Also bin ich den Rest des Tages allein. Mein Vater kann ja eigentlich nichts dafür, aber ich finde es halt einfach furchbar. Wir haben mal wieder nichts zu essen. Mit einem Seufzer gehe ich nach draußen. Alle sind schon wach, aber nur ich, das einzige Kind, bin allein in dem riesigen Schloss. Ich mach das, was ich jeden Tag mache, wenn das so ist: Ich fliege los und experimentiere mit meiner Magie herum. Es gibt zwar im Schloss jetzt sehr viele ruhige Orte, aber nirgends so ruhig wie in der Höhe. Ich flieg schnell in Richtung Himmel, immer den Wolken entgegen. Nach etwa fünf Minuten stoppe ich. Die Welt unter mir ist verschwunden. Ein Nebelfeld ist jetzt an ihrer Stelle. Ich lächel glücklich und atme aus. Hitze schießt in meine Hände, als ich Sternenstaub zu einem Trichter forme. Mit einem Knall, der mich überrascht, entsteht ein Wirbelsturm. Der Wind, den er auslöst, hätte jeden anderen in ihn gesaugt, doch mich nicht. In mir macht sich ein Gefühl breit, das Gefühl der Verbundenheit, der Verbundenheit mit dem Wind. Ich höre auf, mit den Flügeln zu schlagen und lasse mich in den Sturm hineinsaugen. Der Wind peitscht um mich herum. Ich werde mal hoch, runter, dann links, rechts......... herumgeschleudert. Ich verliere jedes Zeitgefühl. Ich weiß nicht, wie lang ich das mitgemacht habe, aber plözlich spritzt Wasser hoch. Ich schlage erschrocken mit den Flügeln und stemme mich gegen den Wind. Ich lass den Wirbelsturm verpuffen. Unter meinen Füßen ist das Meer. Ich muss ja mindestens fünf Minuten lang darin gewesen sein. Dabei bin ich zusammen mit dem Wirbelsturm gesunken und sogar abgedriftet! Ich werfe einen Blick zum Himmel. Die Sonne ist schon halb hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Vater muss zu Hause sein, kommt mir in den Sinn. Schnell fliege ich los, aber ich bin nur ein paar Meter abgedriftet. Als ich vor unserer Wohnung ankomme, steht Vater schon vor dem Eingang. Du bist aber spät dran, bemerkt er missmutig. Ich hatte die Zeit vergessen, sage ich und versuche, mich herauszureden. Ich war ja nur auf Wanderschaft. Du mit deinen Wanderschaften, schnaubt Vater. Ich experimentiere halt mit Wind. Ich sehe in herausfordernd an. Wenn er mir etwas vorwirft, hat er keine Chance gegen mich. Hast du eigentlich irgendeine Ahnung, was Elemente in dieser Welt bedeuten? Wahrschienlich nicht. Er brummt etwas Unverständliches. Natürlich nicht, ich schüttel den Kopf. Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft sind ja die vier Grundelemente, dann gibt es noch Licht und Dunkelheit, die auch zu den Grundelementen gehören. Stein ist dagegen aus Wind und Erde entstanden. Pflanzen sind aus Magie und Erde entstanden und Eis ist aus Luft und Wasser, Blitz aus Feuer und Luft. Aber das ist ja eigentlich Alchemie. Das lernst du ja noch. Also sind die Elemente Pflanzen, Eis, Stein und Blitz keine richtigen Elemente. Pflanzen sind ein richtiges Element, weil Magie und Erde richtige Elemente sind. Eis ist aus Wasser und Luft und ist darum auch ein richtiges Element. Blitz ist auch ein richtiges Element, weil Feuer und Luft ja auch richtige Elemente sind. Stein ist vielleicht ein richtiges Element. Wir sagen, Stein ist ein richtiges Element, weil Wind ja eigentlich eine Unterart von Luft ist und Luft ist ein richtiges Element. Aber die Alchemisten sagen, dass Stein kein richtiges Element ist, weil ja das irgendwie nicht geht. Aber das ist ja egal. Er dreht sich um und verschwindet. Ich bleibe stehen, unschlüssig, ob ich ihm folgen soll. In meinem Kopf kreist ein Gedanke. Was hat er gemeint, als er gesagt hatte, das lernst du ja noch? *************************************************************************************************** Das ist ein kurzes Kapitel, ich weiß, aber ich habe einen Plan für das nächste Kapitel. Hoffe, es stört euch nicht. mondherz Noch einen Dank an Mondpfote, die sich meine Seite Aurelia - Planet der Magie angeschaut hat. :) Kategorie:Storm of Fire Kategorie:Bymondherz